Trust
by FaithinBones
Summary: This short story was inspired by the sneak peeks that FOX released this week for episode 1, season 9. If you want to remain spoiler free then skip this story.
1. Chapter 1

Anonymous asked: PLEAAAASE write a fanfic on one of the sneak peeks. (This story is based upon the sneak peeks for Bones that came out Thursday afternoon. This is pure conjecture.)

If you are trying to stay spoiler free for season 9 then please skip this story and come back to it after you've seen episode one of season 9.

This short story is being told from Booth's point of view.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

When Bones and I first started working together, we had trust issues. Bones didn't trust very many people. Hell, as far as I could tell, she only trusted Angela and Dr. Goodman. It took a lot of work; but, she finally realized that she could trust me and after that we became good friends as well as partners. No matter how much shit we went through, we had a bond of trust between us.

She asked me one time, if I'd betray her and I promised her that I never would. Through her rejection of me outside the Hoover, my trying to move on by living with Hannah for awhile, through her running from Pelant and taking Christine with her, we still managed to keep a thread of trust between us. Sometimes it seemed like the thread would snap, hell, sometimes I couldn't even see the thread but somehow we made it and we kept that trust alive.

Three months ago, I broke her heart and my biggest fear is that thread of trust is going to be cut and I'm going to lose her. If it was just me and her, I'm sure she'd listen to her heart and know that I'm not doing what I'm doing to be mean or cruel. She'd know that I must have a reason for doing what I'm doing; but, she's not alone. Someone else has her ear and that person is Angela.

I thought Angela was my friend; but, in the last few months I've discovered that, that isn't true. She's Bones' friend, exclusively. She sees that Bones is in pain and instead of counseling caution, instead of finding out what's going on, she's poisoning the one good thing that matters to me in this world. She's destroying the trust that exists between Bones and me and I don't know how to stop it.

I've been working two jobs for months now. During the day, I work my job for the FBI, at night, I hunt for Pelant. I'm almost alone and it's starting to get to me. I can't tell Bones why I rejected her proposal and I can't tell anyone else either. Lives are in the balance and though it is ironic, I need for Pelant to trust me while I search for him and strangely he does. He wants me to remain silent about why I went back on my word to Bones and so far I have.

I don't really have a good friend like Bones does. I have an old friend, well someone who used to be my confessor and I'm seriously considering going to see him. The church denies me the confessional because I'm living with Bones. Since I'm living in sin, I don't have that part of my faith to help me through this.

When I was in the Army he was my confessor, someone that I could count on to give me advice and help me see past the bad days. He's no longer a priest and he runs a bar of all things. That may be my way around the wall that exists between me and the church. I've always trusted that the church would be there for me whenever I needed it; but, because I've broken a rule, that avenue of hope, that sanctuary is no longer available to me. I still trust the church; but, it doesn't trust me.

Caroline and Sweets are starting to get in my way. They want to know why I said yes and then said no to Bones' proposal. They don't understand what I'm doing and I can't break my trust with a psychopath to tell them that I know what I'm doing. Their trust is there; but, it's weak.

Hell, maybe I don't know what I'm doing. If the only one who can trust me is a devil named Pelant then I have little on my side but prayer and my trust in God. I firmly believe that He has a plan for me and that the bad things happening to me, the warped life I'm living right now will soon end and I will have the life that I need, the life that I want. I trust that He is on my side and that He will see that I've kept my faith and because I have, He will point me in the right direction. I trust in him and I trust that his plan for me includes Bones in my life. If I can't trust him, then I'm lost and there will be no future for me.

oooooooooooooooo

Short I know. What do you think? Any good?


	2. Chapter 2

Bookwormlady, JBCFlyers19 and Guest would like Brennan's point of view of what is going on just before season 9 starts. I'm not very good writing her voice; but, I thought I'd give it a try.

If you are trying to stay spoiler free for season 9 then please skip this story and come back to it after you've seen episode one of season 9.

**This story is being told from Brennan's point of view**.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm not sure what happened between Booth and myself. One minute we were so happy together and the next minute we weren't. The unhappiness began when I proposed marriage to him. Not right away of course. At first he was very happy. I'd never seen him so happy and yet a few hours later he wasn't happy and he wanted to back out of the proposal. This confused me greatly. He's wanted to marry me for years. I know this is a fact and yet despite his great desire to be married, he turned me down.

He told me that he thought that I'd proposed to him because of the stress of dealing with Pelant and that I didn't really believe in marriage even if he did. While that was true that is not why I proposed to him. I told him that I wanted to marry him and yet he still didn't want to get married. I was confused and hurt then and I'm still confused and hurt. I don't understand why he would be happy one minute and unhappy the next. I don't understand why and I'm worried.

I've seen him distance himself from me over the last three months and I've come to the conclusion that it's possible that he's fallen out of love with me. I have told him many times in the past that love is a chemical reaction in the brain and now it would seem that I was right.

He may be staying with me out of a sense of loyalty and because of Christine. It's the only explanation that I can come up with that is logical and explains what is happening between us.

I always thought that Booth would never walk away from me and maybe he's trying to keep his promise not to; but, this life we are leading right now is not one that I care to live. When he is home, he's sad. He tells me he loves me and most of the time I believe him and yet when I'm alone, when he comes home late or when he doesn't come home at all, I think that he isn't as in love with me as he says he is and that he is merely telling me something he thinks I want to hear.

Angela thinks he may have found someone else and that he's just too afraid to tell me. Since I trust Booth and I consider him an honest person, I don't think this is what has happened and yet I can't explain what exactly is going on.

Angela is very angry with Booth and she's advised me to leave him. She hates to see me sad and she's afraid that staying with Booth is not good for me. I think there is more to the story and that I need to find out what is going on before I take such a drastic step.

Even though we have been estranged lately, somehow I still feel that I should try to trust Booth. He is one of the few people I have ever truly trusted. I'm not certain why; but, that trust we have between us is slowly weakening and I feel sad to think that the one person in the world I always thought I could count on is slowly pulling away from me.

Last night he didn't come home at all. He rarely does that and most of the time it is case related when that does happen; but, in the past he would call me and tell me he wasn't coming home. He didn't do that this time. I tried to call him and I was moved to voice mail each time. Christine wanted to speak to her father this morning and I was unable to get through to him so she could talk to him. This behavior, this distance he's placed between us is crushing me. I don't understand what is going on and I don't think I can tolerate it much longer.

I've heard about a friend of his who runs a bar. Someone I know says they saw Booth at that bar, talking to this friend. It is possible that he has talked to his friend about us and this may be my only chance to find out what is going on. I'm going to go and talk to this man. If he can't help me then I'm afraid that Booth and I may no longer be able to live with each other. We may not be able to sustain a personal relationship.

If things don't change between us soon, there may not be an 'us' much longer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

HH has promised that episode one of season 9 will start to fix this. This whole situation is very sad to me. Now keep in mind this was from Brennan's point of view just like chapter one was from Booth's point of view. Let me know what you thought of this one. Thanks.


End file.
